


Снова в строю

by lieutenant_hatshepsut, WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Necromancy, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Меррин хочет сделать Кэлу подарок
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Снова в строю

Кэл рассказывал: когда он был учеником, у него был свой отряд. Тринадцатый батальон, говорил он, они рисовали на своих доспехах золотые полосы и называли себя “Железо”. Как братья ночи. Как слуги, как защитники. Кэл скучает по ним; тоска с привкусом горечи просачивается в Силу, туманя его яркое сияние. Если Кэл думает о них, то становится молчаливым и тихим. Меррин понимает. Когда погибли ее сестры и их тела остались висеть в мясных мешках под беспощадным датомирским солнцем, готовясь к будущим сражениям, у Меррин остались братья, чтобы биться и умирать за нее. Кэл заслуживает того же.

Кашиик пахнет травой и жизнью. Сила здесь волнуется, как волновалась вода под кораблем, когда тот летел так низко, что почти касался ее брюхом. Кэл говорит, у них здесь друзья; он берет с собой маленького дроида и обещает, что скоро вернется, но все они знают, что не увидят его еще несколько дней.

Меррин сходит с корабля следом за Кэлом и отправляется на поиски достойного подарка. Сперва ей не везет: она находит тело в белых доспехах наполовину утонувшим в мясистом мхе, а сквозь сочления на груди и плечах пробиваются гибкие лианы, пушистые на ощупь. На пробу тронув шлем, Меррин морщится - из-под него стайкой выбегают бледные паучки, взволнованно привставая на задние лапки. 

Воздух в джунглях горячий и мокрый, земля влажным ртом хватает за сапоги. Меррин рукавом вытирает пот со лба. Она начинает задыхаться от духоты, когда наконец находит подходящий материал. Белая броня, вся в брызгах зеленого травяного сока. Вывернутая под неестественным углом нога. Сладковатый запах разложения едва тронутой тленом плоти.

***

У Кэла на борту была золотая краска. Меррин водит кисточкой по белой броне, раздраженно сдувает прядь с лица. Это куда сложнее, чем заставить мертвеца ходить.  
Она надеется, Кэлу понравится.


End file.
